Cefyre the Cat-Fox
Description Cefyre is a cat-fox hybrid with 4 tails. He is a young member of the sapphire tribe. He originally had 6 tails, but 2 of them were converted to energy. Also, his name is pronounced like "sapphire." He also has a sword, and can use Chaos Control. Powers and Abilities Powers Psychokinesis DJ Psychokinesis Duplication Chaos Control Controlling Water Abilities Flight Strength Swift attacks High jumps Hunting like a normal cat Likes Explosions hanging out with Tails His mom swordfighting salmon couscous swimming video games hanging out with his friends writing music making video games Stargazing Fishing Broccoli with ketchup Dislikes Teasing Coffee Chemical Plants Cities Bright Lights Social Studies rollercoasters most candies Broccoli without ketchup Personality Extremely energetic Creative Friendly Smart Clever Easily Distracted Backstory One starry night, specifically January 24th, Saradawn had recently gotten married to Amadeus Prower. She was just about have a baby. An hour later, The baby was born. He was a cat-fox hybrid, having the body of a cat, but the tails of a fox. "What should we name him?" said Amadeus. Saradawn then responded, not really paying attention, "Amadeus, look at that beautiful ''sapphire on his chest! Isn't it just gorgeous?" Amadeus, impatient about naming his newborn son, asked the question again, "''I said, What should we name him?" Saradawn, now actually paying attention, said "How about Cefyre Jeffery?" "Ooh! I like it!" Responded Amadeus. A few years later, Cefyre met his half-brother, Tails, for the first time. They immediately became best friends. Soon after, they found out that they were half brothers. Later that day, Cefyre and Tails were out exploring when they found the ancient temple of the power sapphires. "Wow!" Cefyre exclaimed, "Tails, come over here!" "What is it?" said Tails. "Hmmm........If my mind is translating that text right, that should say 'Temple of the 9 Power Sapphires.' Hm." "Should we go in?" asked Tails. "After I go grab my sword and shield," Cefyre responded. Once he got back, they went in. When the got to the chamber of the Power Sapphires, Cefyre said, "Why are there only 8? Shouldn't there be 9''?" his question was soon answered by a monk who was meditating right behind them. "To he who has the blue Power Sapphire," Cefyre and Tails turned around, "Do you wish to obtain the other 8 Power Sapphires? If so, you must undergo many trials, one of which is right in this temple. You may bring your friend wi-," Interupting the monk, Cefyre said, "Sorry to interrupt, but he's my half-brother. You were saying?" The monk started talking again, "If that is the case, then you may bring your half-brother with you, but nobody else. Would you like to begin?" "Yes," Cefyre responded. "The trial is down the staircase. You may begin," the monk said. After the trial, and a long fight with a fake version of Infinite, The two half-brothers emerged from the trial, to find that the only Power Sapphire still there was the red one. "That looks a ''lot ''like the Phantom Ruby," said Tails. "It is," The monk said, "You may take it. Then, you must search the land for the other 7 Power Sapphires, and pass their trials to obtain them. Goodbye," he finished, just before he faded away. "You may want to stand back, Tails," Cefyre said, right before he activated the phantom ruby. It worked, giving him the confirmation that it was real, so he deactivated it, and then returned home. On their way back, Cefyre noticed the gem was slit in half and he only had one piece. He said, "That's weird. We only have half of it!" "We do?" Tails said. "Yup!" Cefyre responded They weren't paying attention to where they were going, so of course they bumped into a wall. But this wasn't any normal wall. It was a giant wall with armed guards standing on top of it. They were holding guns and there were mortars positioned next to each one. "Where are we?" said tails The guards noticed them. "'Go away or lose you lives!" said one of the guards. "Get back, Tails. I'll handle this." Cefyre said. The guard said,"I said-'" Cefyre hissed loudly and pulled out his sword and shield. "FI-''" Cefyre activated the phantom ruby, causing both of them to lose their balance (the wall isn't that thick) and fall down. He deactivated it.and heard footsteps. "What's going on here?" Somebody said. "Th-the Ph-ph-Phantom R-Ruby!" said on of the guards. "WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY!?!?!?!?!?!? DOES SOMEBODY HAVE THE OTHER HALF OF MY GEM!?!?!?!? TELL ME WHERE THEY ARE, RIGHT THIS INSTANT" "B-behind the w-w-wall." Now they heard someone climbing a ladder. Tails was trembling in fear. They could finally see who it was. It was a black male hedgecat with a gold-outlined red stripe on his forehead. He was holding a pistol, and his gem was split in half, like the Phantom Ruby. "Give me the Phantom Ruby, fox-cat." He said. "The name's Cefyre please-and-thank you, hedgecat" "I'm Shade. Now give me the Phantom ruby or ''die." "No!" Cefyre said while choking him with psychokinesis. He threw him back, and then he and Tails ran back home. '~~TO BE CONTINUED~~''' Music Whisker Rock https://musescore.com/user/8806256/scores/4918633 Sapphire Lullaby https://musescore.com/user/8806256/scores/5000588[[Category:Gem Mobians]] Category:Related to Canon Characters Category:Cats Category:Hybrids Category:Foxes Category:Psychic Powers Category:Flight Category:True Neutral Category:Species: Other Category:Male Category:Water Powers